deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nora Valkyrie
Nora Valkyrie is a secondary protagonist in the web series, RWBY. She was a member of Team JNPR along with Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren, and was later a member of Team RNJR along with Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Amy VS Nora * Blanc vs Nora Valkyrie * Caboose vs Nora * Cole MacGrath vs Nora Valkyrie * Nora Valkyrie vs. Compa (Abandoned) * The Demoman vs Nora Valkyrie * Harley Quinn VS Nora Valkyrie * Nora Valkyrie vs King Dedede * Mako Mankanshoku vs. Nora Valkyrie * Nora Valkyrie vs Nana Kozuki * Patrick Star vs Nora Valkyrie * Nora Valkyrie VS Pikachu * Nora vs Pinkie Pie * Sasha Blouse Vs Nora Valkyrie * Thor (Jane Foster) vs Nora Valkyrie (Abandoned) * Tucker vs Nora Valkyrie With Team JNPR * Team JNPR Battle Royale Completed Death Battles * Ed vs Nora Valkyrie * Nora Valkyrie vs. Executioner Smough * Gaige the Mechromancer vs Nora Valkyrie * Ky Kiskie vs Nora Valkyire * Laxus Drayer vs Nora Valkyrie * Nora vs. Reinhardt Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ky Kiske (Guilty Gear) * Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) * Michael Vey History Nora was a child living on the streets of Kuroyuri, until one night, the town was under attack by Grimm. Ever since Ren had saved her life with his Semblance, she and Ren have been friends for a very long time. Upon enrolling in beacon academy, she becomes Ren's partner, and completes a team with Jaune arc and Pyrrha Nikos after a battle with a large deathstalker. She later participates in the food fight between RWBY and JNPR, taking out Weiss and Yang before falling victim to Ruby's attack. Even later, she arrives with her team to assist against the breach of Grimm, and participates in the 4 on 4 round of the Vytal tournament, playing a key role in her team's victory. Death Battle Info *Name: Nora Valkyrie *Allegiance: Beacon, JNPR, JNRR RNJR *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Age: 17 *Likes: Pancakes, Ren, being Queen of the castle Weapons and Abilities: *Wields Magnhild, a massive war hammer with a built-in grenade launcher. She can use the blasts to increase the momentum of her swings, or propel herself across the battlefield. When charged with electricity, Nora can fire all the grenades at once. *States she can bench five times her weight. (Given her personality, this must be taken with a grain of salt) *Can produce and absorb electricity *Ridiculously hyperactive Feats *Sent Yang Xiao Long through a roof for two minutes with a watermelon on a stick *Knocked four people out at once with a single hammer strike *Lifted a 2000 lb weight *'Rode' an Ursa *'''Broke '''an Ursa Gallery tumblr_inline_msshjf0knH1qz4rgp.png|Magnhild Nora_ProfilePic_4.png|Nora as she appears post Vol. 4 6ac02f0233bd1b945505f8251ee87ddb1485089109_full.jpg|Young Nora tumblr_static_3hxxkc9866044kkg48o04sk00.gif|Magnhild transforming Trivia *Based off of the Norse god Thor, with her signature hammer and electric attacks. The Valkyrie are mythological creatures from Norse lore as well. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Female Category:Hammer Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Teenagers